backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emporer15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futurepedia! Thanks for your edit to the This is heavy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Western Union (Talk) 15:58, October 12, 2009 Hi! Hello, Emporer15! Nice to see another editor around here. I saw your edits by the way, and I think they are fantastic! You make edits down to the finest detail! Nice to have you here! --Ryan Phantom 18:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Answers to paradox questions This is something more suited to the talk page for the article, unless those questions were asked of Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis. The answer to both questions is that when Marty and Doc alter history and create a new timeline, they aren't erasing their own memories. If that were the case, Marty would not be surprised at any of the changes upon returning to 1985 from 1955. He is Marty of "Timeline 1", arriving in an unfamiliar "Timeline 2". Marty and Doc wouldn't know the story of Clayton Ravine if their memories changed upon saving Clara. :::: Sorry to leave a long message on your talk page, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that you've struck upon something that hadn't been mentioned before, similar to the "Clocktower paradox" (on the paradox page). The likely solution to that one was that Doc would realize the need to make sure that the clock stopped at 10:04 even though the lightning had been diverted to the DeLorean. We always assumed (and so did Doc) that saving Marty Jr. would only change "future history", but you've pointed out that it would also affect the past— a new timeline in which Doc drops Marty off, travels to 2015, sees no problems with the McFly family, and doesn't come back to 1985, and doesn't have any of the adventures seen in Part II and Part III. On the other one that you described, Doc has been saved, and so there is no tombstone with his name on it in ''Timeline 8'', and Marty should return to 1985 instead of going to 1885, since Doc doesn't need to be rescued, bringing Part III to a close after 20 minutes. The one that bothers me is at the end of Part I. Marty returns to 1985, rushes over to Lone Pine Mall, just in time to watch his other self disappear into the past. Where is that other Marty going? If he's going to the past of that Timeline#Timeline 2, where everyone's destiny was changed by visiting Marty, isn't he going to run into himself? Apparently not-- in the Lone Pine universe, Marty has to go back to 1955 to fulfill destiny, and if he doesn't go back, then there's a paradox. The difference between the "Lone Pine paradox", and the "Marty Jr. paradox" and the "Tombstone paradox" is that in the first case, Doc of that timeline knows what's supposed to happen on October 26, 1985, and makes sure that it does. The only solution that I can see for the cases that you've described is that, after altering history, Doc must take measures to make sure that things turn out as they are supposed to. McFord 14:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Paradox followup *Thanks. It's been awhile since I'd participated in the bttf wiki, I think I ran out of interesting things to write, about six months before I realized that I was boring even myself. However, I hate to leave a greeting unacknowledged, and as I said you raised some interesting ideas. Most of the contributions seem to fall under the category of "Marty's birthday was on June 9, no it wasn't, yes it was, no it wasn't, etc." so it was always a pleasant surprise to see something thought provoking. About the only two thoughts I have left about BTTF are (a) I'd say there's a 35 percent chance that there will be a remake (not a sequel, but a reimagining of the story) that comes out five years from now, with the plot being that a Marty McFly of October 2015 gets sent back to the early morning hours of October 26, 1985. The technology part and the fashions are easy to imagine, with 1985 being a time when home computers were as rare as TVs had been in 1955, Hill Valley had no cell phone service, security wasn't everywhere and the internet wasn't yet invented. Where it would fail is that it's hard to see where music from 2010 would surprise kids in 1985, or what type of car from 2010 would seem alien in 1985, although much can change in five years time. (b) The trilogy ends with Marty having spent only a few hours in the new version of his life that he's created, where his family is financially well off, so we can only imagine how he would adjust-- and I imagine that he'd go crazy after the new reality sank in. I was looking at the beginning and ending of the first film on DVD, comparing the old McFly home to the new one. Marty's room is almost exactly the same after he alters history, except for having nicer curtains. The rest of the house and his world, of course, have been permanently redecorated, and the people that he had known have been erased from existence and replaced with persons who are similar, but not the originals. What struck me the most in the two changes were that the old McFly home is filled with family photographs and other evidences of a close-knit household, while the new McFly house is filled with expensive artwork, furniture and carpeting. Heaven only knows how Marty would deal with the higher expectations that his new, successful parents would have for him. No wonder he spent the cartoon series over at the Browns' home. Anyway, nice to hear from you. McFord 21:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Tannen family Please explain where you saw that "Wild Bill" Tannen had an alternate form of his name "Wild Bull" Tannen on the Tannen family page. In the meantime, I reverted it. Thanks. Western Union 05:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC)